Scott Pilgrim Vs The New Threat
by Xero Wright
Summary: Gideon Graves and the rest of the evil-exes are gone. But does that mean it's the end! Why, of course not! An all new threat is hunting Scott and Ramona! Subspace is warping and changing! Will the duo survive this battle and solve the mystery?


A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy the opening to this story. The whole thing's still not fully fleshed out yet, but having the whole thing planned before writing it wouldn't be as much fun as getting ideas while I write. I welcome any and all constructive criticism you guys can give me, because it's been years since I've written a decent fanfiction.

Also, let's see how many references you can see in this story, dear viewers. Do put them up on your reviews and let's see how many you all can spot!

This intro chapter might seem dull and bland, but I really, **really** suck at intros. I'm sorry. I promise the rest will be much better!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Scott Pilgrim series - it is owned by Bryan Lee O'Malley, and all his awesomeness for creating this wonderful comic.

Chapter 1: Beginning

It was yet another day in Toronto, Canada. Another day in winter, and for Scott Pilgrim, that meant... the same as usual. It was nearing December, but that didn't change his routine. He was still the same at work, with his friends, but he had become closer with Ramona.

Ever since the defeat of Gideon Graves, they had decided to give their relationship another chance. Though Ramona lost the ability to go through Subspace at will due to her bag exploding, she found a new one a couple of months later. She never found much use for it aside from getting the old hammer out for self-defense.

On this particular day, however... everything was going to change. The comfy life in Ramona's house that Scott had been living for the past half year was going to soon change, far more than he ever expected it to...

* * *

**-A Dark Room  
20 November  
11:30 PM-**

"You... wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes." A dark, forboding voice filled the air in the dark room. "You are aware that our mission is soon to begin, are you not?"

"The mission, sir...?"

"_Scott PIlgrim_," he said with an irritated tone. "You haven't forgotten it this quickly, I wager?"

"N-No, sir! Of course not!"

"Good." The dark figure stood up and paced his desk, looking at his subject. "In a few days, I want you to go and deal with him, and I expect you to do your jobs swiftly and justly. Do you understand me?"

"Sir!" The figure began to leave.

"We have a mission. You all came to work for me not only because I chose you, but because you shared this goal with me. Bring me Ramona Flowers. She is a vital component to the Mission. Do not forget that. If Scott stands in your way, bring him to me as well. I want them _alive_ until I personally see them here."

"As you wish, sir..." the figure's voice seemed to quiet down, but whether that was a quiet mutter, or because he was walking away, the dark figure did not know.

All he knew was that soon, everything would come together. Gideon Graves had merely been in his way all this time. He'd have to thank Scott...

_Before he dies._

_

* * *

_

**-Ramona's Apartment  
21 November  
10:30 AM-**

"Wake up, sleepyhead," came a soft voice from somewhere around Scott. He looked around. No-one was there, but he knew whose voice it was.

"Ramona? Where are you? I don't see you..."

In reality, Ramona was leaning over Scott, who was sleeping. She wore a slight smirk as she replied, "That's because you're asleep, and you're talking in your sleep. Now wake up, you're going to be late for work."

"Mmmmfff...late...?" He slowly opened his eyes. "It's not late, it's gotta be six A... WHOA, that's bright!" He immediately shifted and slid off the bed as Ramona lifted the curtain in the room. It was in a perfect position for the sunlight to pour in, right into Scott's opening eyes. "Do that enough and I might go blind, Ramona!" he whined.

"It might help you wake up, y'know," she said, helping him up. "But I'm serious, Scott. You're going to keep being late if you sleep over like this." She then kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll go get ready."

"You do that. I gotta go make some deliveries myself. I'll be back around the same time you are." As Scott walked out of the room, Ramona chuckled to herself. He was still an idiot, but he _had_ been getting better... still, even then she loved him the way he was. Still, she knew they were getting older, and things were going to change in their lives - it wouldn't be the same forever. After all, they were both 25 now - she would be 26 soon.

She really hoped that things wouldn't change, though; she loved things the way they were.

* * *

**-22 November  
1:00 PM-**

It was practice day today for the band Stephen Stills was in now, and Scott still came to watch them play. They were a much better band than Sex Bob-Omb had once been, but deep inside he missed those days. Too bad he broke his bass so long ago. What was Stills' band's name? Scott kept forgetting. Of course, Ramona was with him; it was difficult to find a time when they _weren't_ together somewhere.

Soon, though, the practice was over, and while the party was just beginning, Scott and Ramona found they wanted to go home and take the day off. After all, neither of them had work today.

And while they were at it, hey, why not take a quick Subspace detour? It was Ramona's shortcut all over Toronto and even Canada at that, and they always found some interesting things while going around on the highways.

This time, however, there was an ominous feeling as Scott entered, Ramona following closely behind him. They couldn't quite place it, but someone, or something, was watching them from afar.

"Um, Ramona?" Scott began to say.

"Don't worry about it, Scott. Let's go!" Ramona took Scott's hand and ran with him across the dark Subspace highway.

"ButRamonaI'mgettingthisreallybadfeeling-" Scott had to stutter out fast due to running, but Ramona hushed him.

To be honest, she felt the forboding presence just as well as Scott, but she wsn't going to let him know that. No, he'd just freak out even more. "We'll be fine, Scott. Use your feet!" Her hurried voice didn't raise Scott's spirits.

What she did not expect, however, was the laughter that ensued from her comment. She had to skid to a halt to avoid crashing into a dark silhouette that appeared, seemingly from nowhere. "Who are you?" she asked with a serious look on her face.

"You don't need to know who I am," said the man, in a slightly snarky voice. "All _you_ need to know is to be careful going through Subspace. I hear it's... changing."

"How so?" asked Ramona. "Barely anyone uses these Subspace Highways..."

"That's how it _used_ to be, my dear. That's all about to be history. Subspace is becoming dangerous, and if you know what's good for you... you'll stay out of it."

The door out was right behind him, but Ramona couldn't seem to get past him. Scott, on the other hand, stood up. "We'll be fine! Whatever's going on, we can handle it!"

The man chuckled. "If that's what you think. Beware, then, and don't say I didn't warn you if you find yourself in trouble." And as if he was never there, he was gone in a flash.

Wasting no time, Ramona dragged Scott out of the Subspace highway, looking around to make sure nobody was there. When the coast was clear, she let Scott's hand go. "Who... was that...?"

"I don't know, but I didn't like the tone of his voice." Scott brushed his shirt off. "Maybe we _should_ be careful...?"

But Ramona had a better idea. "No, we have to find out what's going on. I'll take a look at it tomorrow. For now, we need to keep going back home."

"Weeeeeellll now, I'm not so sure if that's a bright idea."

Ramona turned, and a rotund man came waddling up to them. "And who are _you_?"

The man laughed. "There's no need to feel frightened, now. I'm not here to hurtcha." He wore a checkered shirt, with blue jeans and a brown belt. He wore an odd hat on his head that resembled both a cowboy hat and a weird head of its own. "I just noticed that I've seen ya two young'uns before. Ya Ramona Flowers?"

Ramona didn't like this. Not one bit. Not many people that didn't know Scott didn't know her aside from her job at Amazon, but it was still never good when someone called out her full name. "Who's asking?"

"Why, me of course!" The man chuckled heartily. "You shouldn't be so stiff, now, Miss Flowers. I'm only here on business."

"What kind of business!" Scott demanded, taking a slight step in front of Ramona.

"Well, now that's the thing. I can't tell ya." A glint appeared in the man's eye. "All's I know is, I gotta take Miss Flowers here to my boss. Wants to see her for somethin'."

"And what's his name? Who do you work for?" asked Ramona.

"Can't tell ya, sorry."

"Then I'm afraid I'm not going with you," she said with a definitive air.

The smile slowly began to disappear from the man's face. "Now, I don't like asking more than once, Miss Flowers. I can't go back to my boss and just say I let ya go, now can I?"

That's all it took for Scott to realize Ramona was in trouble again. This could be an ex-boy-... no way, this guy was older! Easily in his late 30s! Even though Gideon had been 31... He still took a protective stance.

"Well now... _Mr. Pilgrim_. Ya want to defend her, eh?" he asked.

"You know my name too... how do you know Ramona!" Scott demanded.

"Hmm... ya know what, I have a better idea. Ya want answers, right? Well, tell ya what. Ya come to Sneaky Dee's tomorrow, hm? 'Round... three o'clock? We'll go in, sit down, have a nice chat. Don't be late, and don't ya be thinkin' about skipping out. Ya don't arrive... and I'll hunt y'all down. You hear?" And with that, he turned around and waddled off. Before being fully gone, however, he stopped. "And you can call me... _Gluttony_. That's not my real name, but I don't think ya need to know it. So that's how y'all will easily remember." And then he was gone.

Scott turned to Ramona. "We can't see this guy. We can't trust him..."

"We have no choice, Scott," Ramona sighed. "If we don't, he'll come after us. Maybe he'll tell us what's going on. Or maybe we'll have to have a spare weapon ready in case he attacks." Ramona was rational as always.

"Whatever happens, I'm not letting him take you, Ramona," said Scott defiantly, giving her a determined look.

That made Ramona blush a little, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Scott. But I wouldn't let you do anything like this alone now, either. Especially now that there's no evil ex-boyfriends to worry about."

So that erased that idea from Scott's mind. She really _didn't_ know this guy. So they definitely had to find out what was going on. They smiled at each other briefly, knowing what they had to do. And they had to hope they could figure things out.

_Before it was too late._

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
